The present invention relates to a synchronous multiple serial-lamps sets comprise a plurality of serial or serial and parallel lamp sets: an IC set, an IC set auxiliary part, a power supply connector; and a signal transmission line. Each unit has a plurality of outputs which may push a plurality of series-lamp sets, and has many switching ways for controlling, so that the lamp sets have the same flashing effects in the transversal or longitudinal direction.
The present invention relates to an improvement of flashing lamp sets, especially a novel lamp set structure, in which all lamps may flash at the same time and not overheat due to overloading.
The flash lamp sets are usually used as a decoration in celebrations, business advertisement and other special fields. In general, the lamp set cannot be overheated and more importantly, it can present variations as desired. In the prior art design, for the sake of the consideration of overloading, the lamp sets are divided into many stages, but this will prevent the bulbs from working synchronously. Therefore, in some. designs, the wire is widened and the output of the controller is increased for resolving the aforesaid problem. However, this will increase cost, and the length of the lamp set will be prolonged. Therefore, if the wire is interrupted, the maintenance work is inconvenient.
A prior art structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,854,541, xe2x80x9ca sequential connectable flash lamp setxe2x80x9d. In that application, a lamp set is formed by a controller and a serial of bulbs. The lamp set has an independent outer power source for being connected to the input end of the controller. A triggering circuit is installed in the controller. The output end of the trigger circuit is connected to the series bulbs. The trigger end thereof is remained empty for being connected with other components so as to capture the outer oscillating signal to conduct and cut off the oscillating circuit. Therefore, the lamp set has a flash effect. Moreover, many lamp sets are connected to prolong the length of the lamp sets. The connected lamp sets may flash synchronously without overheating. However, this structure has defects, that is, only a string of lamps is formed since the lamp sets are connected in series and cannot be connected in parallel. Therefore, the distribution in a large area is inconvenient. Moreover, the action is a way of rectifying through diode. The action is in a positive pulse point or a negative pulse point, the switching for flash way is only one, so that the effect is dull and the beauty in the decorating lamp cannot be present.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a synchronous multiple serial-lamps sets comprises a plurality of serial or serial and parallel lamp sets; each lamp set being formed by a plurality of light emitters and insulating leads; an IC set having functions of receiving power, signals, presetting, and emitting control signals; an IC set auxiliary part having functions of adjusting, variation and controlling the strength of electricity and weight; a power supply connector for being connected to the power supply and IC set and the IC set auxiliary part; and a signal transmission line connected to a plurality of IC sets and the IC set auxiliary parts. The leads serves to connect the lamp sets, IC set, IC set auxiliary part, power supply connector so as to be formed as an integral structure; the power supply connector is connected to a power supply for supplying power to IC set and IC set auxiliary part; in operation, multiple functions is generated, and many lamp sets are operated so that the light emitters are illuminated or extinguished; any one IC set transmits a signal to each IC set, so as to start or reset each lamp sets and thus they have the same preset electric functions, and thus an function of synchronous operation in a plurality of lamp sets is formed.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when reading in conjunction with the appended drawing.